


Press Play

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh really need to not be so forgetful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short lol

"I wanna play now." Josh whined.   
Tyler rolled his eyes. "It's still my turn."  
Josh flopped back on the bed with a sigh. "You're rude."  
"Shush." Tyler laughed.   
After a few minutes Josh pushed himself back up. "Is it my turn now?"  
"No." Tyler said. "Let me get past this level."  
"But it's taking you forever." Josh groaned.   
"The last level took you forever."  
"Well, true. but-"  
"No buts."  
Josh paused. "You're cute when you're concentrating."  
Tyler blushed. "Shut up."  
"It's true!" Josh grinned.   
"You still need to shut up."   
"I need to do something about it."  
"Like what?" Tyler paused the game and looked over at Josh.   
Josh smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Tylers.  
Tyler melted into the kiss, pressing a hand to the back of Josh's head. He parted his lips slightly, and Josh slipped his tongue between them.   
They stayed like that for a few moments, tongues exploring each other's mouths, before Tyler pulled away, looked at the computer, and said "Shit, we're recording!"  
"Shit!" Josh laughed. "At least we don't have a face cam or whatever. Actually... I wish we did."  
"Shut up!" Tyler pushed Josh off the bed.


End file.
